Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to storage devices and/or operating methods of the same.
Discussion of Related Art
A storage device is a device to store data according to the control of a host device such as a computer, a smartphone, and a smart pad. The storage device includes a device such as a hard disk drive (HDD) to store data in a magnetic disk and a device such as a solid state drive (SSD) and a memory card to store data in a semiconductor memory, particularly a nonvolatile memory.
Nonvolatile memory devices include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like.
With the advance in semiconductor manufacturing technology, operating speed of a host device such as a computer, a smartphone, and a smart pad communicating with a storage device has been improved. Moreover, capacity of contents used in a storage device and a host device of the storage device has been increasing. Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for a storage device with improved operating speed.